Come Away With Me
by JaneIsles
Summary: Maura surprises Jane on her birthday and makes her dance with her, ending it with a kiss. RIZZLES


**A/N: I just needed this. I needed a little break from writing 'At This Moment' since things are not that easy over there – though I'll get there little by little – but I just had to do this and I hope you like it. R & R is always appreciated. **

_And I want to wake up with the rain  
>Falling on a tin roof<br>While I'm safe there in your arms  
>So all I ask is for you<br>To come away with me in the night  
>Come away with me<em>

She sat on the porch, enjoying the peaceful silence. Every now and then her ears caught distant laughter and the sound of music. Jane kept her eyes closed, enjoying the chill of the night ever since she escaped her own birthday party.

She wasn't one to make a big fuzz of her birthday and she honestly wasn't too delighted when she showed up at her parent's house to be caught in the middle of a surprise party with at least a dozen people that she didn't care about in the least.

Her mother seemed way too happy with the whole thing and Jane was sure that sooner or later Angela would try to set her up with someone so Jane obediently greeted everyone at the party and made her escape at the earliest opportunity.

She felt lonely between all those guests who seemed far too loud and far too happy for her own good and all she was asking for was a bit of a quiet time after a long and stressful day and nearly four days without her best friend. She missed Maura; especially tonight. It was her birthday and she was used to have her around on her past birthdays. She wasn't be there to save Jane tonight.

Jane sighed and closed her eyes. This very special August night was quite mild; still warm enough to linger outdoors; dressed in her shirt with a soft breeze touching her skin from time to time. She didn't mind the way the wind messed up her hair; actually she was pretty sure that there wasn't much to mess up anyways.

She inhaled the damp air of this summer night; it smelled like summer rain and fresh grass. Somewhere in the back of the garden she caught the scent of lavender and it made her smile. Angela knew she loved it; it was the scent she grew up with. She was completely lost in her thoughts and distant childhood memories that she didn't notice the steps behind her.

'Happy Birthday,' Maura said softly and approached. Jane was surprised to hear her gentle voice and fairly stunned by her beautiful appearance. She turned around; speechless for a second. Not only did she just make her the best birthday gift ever with simply being there; she also looked different. She was dressed in a pair of Jeans and a close-fitting, sleeveless navy blue silk shirt that hugged her slender body only too well, perfectly contrasting with her pale skin and it left Jane in a state of silent adoration. Her hair was put in a loose ponytail, her honey blonde hair framing her perfect face. Her presence seemed radiating and she'd never been more beautiful to Jane.

'Thank you,' she whispered; it was all she managed to come up with.

She watched Maura sitting down next to her at the edge of the porch, turning her head to face her best friend.

'How was the conference?' Jane asked; a smile on her face. She caught the smooth scent of Maura's perfume. _God, how I missed her._

'Boring,' she said and Jane was surprised.

'Seriously? I never thought I'd hear you saying that!' Jane said and a silent laughter escaped Maura's lips; she shrugged.

'I missed you,' she said quietly and faced Jane again. Their eyes locked and Jane couldn't help but notice that the gaze lasted a few seconds longer then she intended to; longer then it should've been. There was a sparkle in her friend's eyes and she felt her heart pounding in her chest.

'I missed you too,' Jane said and leaned her head on Maura's shoulder. She enjoyed the warmth of her body so close to her own; trying to find the right words. They let a couple of seconds pass in savoring silence before either of them dared to break the silence.

'You ran away?' Maura asked without moving.

'I needed a bit of time for myself,' Jane explained softly. _I needed you._ 'It wasn't the same without you saving me.'

'I'm here now,' Maura said and laid her arm around her friend, pulling her closer. After a while, she turned slightly and Jane lifted her head.

'I got you something,' Maura said and reached behind her to retrieve something out of her oversized handbag.

'Maura,' Jane almost whined. 'You didn't have to…'

'Don't be silly,' Maura said and held a small rectangular package in her hands; Jane had a smile on her face and looked at her hands for a second. Another August breeze blew a few strands of her curly hair in her face and Maura reached out, tucking them behind Jane's ear. She didn't speak and Maura sensed the irritation on the detective's face. She was always keen to hide her emotions, never displaying a sign of weakness and yet Maura knew that the slightest touch on her part could break the defenses. She noticed it a long time ago.

'Happy Birthday,' she said again and Jane took the small gift. Maura silently watched as Jane unwrapped it; she knew Jane didn't read much. She may not even like it but Maura chose her gift wisely; knowing that the words written inside the book would mean a lot to her friend. It might help her getting it across to her; something that she wanted to tell her so many times before but failed to do so just as many times.

Jane looked at the small book in her hands.

_Persuasion._

It rang a bell though she couldn't place it.

'Do you know the book?' Maura asked softly.

'No,' Jane admitted and clutched the book with both hands; her elbows resting on her knees. 'What's it about?'

Maura refused to look at Jane for a moment, her gaze fixed on something in the distance; her face seemed a lot more serious. Her voice was calm when she spoke.

'It's about…,' she started and asked herself what she was doing. She knew her best friend and that might not be the right way to tell her the truth. To tell her about her feelings for Jane; she didn't even know if they were mutual and Jane wasn't one to talk about her feelings or be the romantic type, was she? She sighed, knowing that there was no way of getting out now; Jane certainly wouldn't let that happen. Not until she knew the truth.

'It's about waiting. These two people meet and they almost fall in love, but the timing isn't right,' she explained and Jane watched her intently; noticing the change in her friend's voice. Was there a trace of sadness in her words? Even longing?

'They have to part. And then, years later, they meet again,' Maura said and turned her head to face her best friend though she still refused to look her in the eyes.

'They get another chance, you know. But they don't know if too much time has passed; if they waited too long,' she stopped for a second and Jane noticed the glimpse of sadness in her words, trying to resist the urge to reach out and touch her.

'They don't know if they waited too long; If it's… too late to make it work,' she finished and it left them both in thoughtful silence. To Jane's ears this somehow appeared way too familiar and she smiled to herself, knowing that Maura had her reasons for choosing this book.

'Wow,' Jane whispered and stared straight ahead until Maura's words sank in.

'Thank you,' Jane said and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on Maura's cheek. She felt her warm breath on her face and for a second, she wanted to kiss her soft lips though that might've been too much.

Maura didn't move or draw back either, she was just too stunned by the detective's reaction; she turned her head and smiled at her warmly; her heart pounding inside her chest. Jane watched her getting up; waiting with a questioning look on her face. She was afraid that Maura would leave and that was the last thing she wanted her to do.

_I want you to be with me and never let you go again._

'Dance with me, Jane,' Maura said and a silent laughter escaped her lips as Jane shook her head.

'I can't dance, Maura,' she said tried to hide her flushed cheeks.

_Was Jane Rizzoli actually being shy?_

'No, no…,' Jane protested but got up nonetheless and walked ahead into the garden. The path was beautifully illuminated by many small lights and Maura smelled the sweet scent of lavender; her body instantly filled with joy and she couldn't deny the flutter in her stomach.

This scent would never cease to make her smile since it'll always remind her of Jane.

'Just one dance,' Maura insisted and Jane stopped her eyes wandering around the garden; aware of Maura's presence behind her.

'It's my birthday, shouldn't I be the one making a wish?' she asked and Maura smiled. Jane watched her momentarily. The semi-darkness made her eyes sparkle even brighter and Jane was completely lost in these hazel-eyes.

'What do you wish for then?' Maura asked and closed the distance between them.

'I…' Jane started but lost track of her thoughts as Maura's bare shoulder Jane brushed her arm when she walked by. Without another word Maura reached out and took Jane's hand, softly pulling her closer. Maura knew that Jane didn't want to, but she couldn't resist either.

'Maura…' she said quietly as the distance between their bodies closed.

'Yes?' she asked as she moved slowly, settling into a slow rhythm. She slid a hand around Jane's waist and didn't receive any protest at all. She smiled to herself as she felt Jane's body leaning into her own, softly snuggling to her.

Maura laid her head on Jane's shoulder; closing her eyes. She trusted Jane with all her heart; she would always feel save with her. She relaxed when she felt her arms closing around her body; holding her close. She felt Jane's heart beating in her chest so close to her very own.

Once again Jane inhaled the scent of Maura's perfume; holding her closer. She kept her eyes closed and her mind slowly shut off to let her actions be guided by her feelings. She rocked them in a gentle rhythm when Maura's hand slid along the side of her body; resting on her back. She tilted her head slightly, her warm lips brushing the skin of Jane's neck and Maura noticed the way Jane's body tensed for an instant.

She couldn't wait any longer.

She slowly lifted her head, aware of everything that might follow; careful not to push Jane too far. Jane was overwhelmed by the feelings that flooded her body and she couldn't move; she never wanted to miss her friend's closeness again.

She kept her head in place when Maura lifted hers, their cheeks side by side. They both knew what would happen next and neither one seemed to mind.

Jane tilted her head a little, meeting Maura's lips hesitantly at first.

She was swept off her feet and it took her an eternity of seconds to react. Without pondering on it any longer, Maura felt herself replying to the kiss while Jane's arms tightened around her.

The world around them appeared to move so fast and they forgot where they were. Maura dragged her into a motionless dance and Jane carefully opened up to its steady rhythm.

It was still a bit uncertain. A lingering touch of lips that gently asked for more; a sudden hesitation on both sides before they finally became one.

It was so deliberate even though they were both taking all time on earth to memorize each feeling before they parted again. Jane laid a hand in Maura's neck and pulled her closer while her sweet scent overpowered her all at once. Jane felt the perfect shaped curves of her body fitting her own in an undeniable way and she felt an immediate bond arising between them; so strong that she was attached to Maura in every possible way, knowing that she could never let her go again.

She gently explored the sensation of her best friend, carefully asking for more.

Maura felt a little dizzy and reluctantly broke the kiss, panting for air. She felt Jane's hand on her hip while the other one rested on her neck; Maura rocked back calmly, making Jane follow her lead; asking for more.

She allowed Jane one brief kiss and drew back again just as she wanted to give in, softly nibbling her bottom lip. A smile flashed across Maura's face when she sensed the sudden intensity in Jane's touches; the strength of her hands increasing as she drew Maura closer again and sealed her lips to keep her from teasing her any longer.

Jane's hands wandered along the blonde's body and cupped her face kindly; feeling Maura's lips slightly parting beneath her own as she moved her body in unison with Jane. Maura slid her tongue along her bottom lip, begging for more; waiting for a response.

When their lips finally met, warily at first, Maura felt herself flushed with a wave of emotions that drowned her in Jane's arms and the desire for more instantly spread inside of her; the tingling in the pit of her stomach made her beg for more before it was even over.

Jane moaned silently and her hands trembled a little. She felt her heart beating strongly in her chest and it felt like nothing else mattered any longer. For so long she'd been looking for something, or someone, to make her feel alive again and there she was.

They were left breathless when they separated; Jane's hot breath touched Maura's mildly swollen lips and she thought she'd lose her mind after all. If Jane wasn't there to hold her tightly, she'd fear that her knees won't be able to keep her standing.

Their eyes locked again; their faces only inches away, Maura's forehead rested against Jane's. She watched her friend's flushed face, the sparkle in her dark eyes and they didn't want it to end. Before she could say another word, she sealed Jane's lips with another kiss; refusing to let their dance end.

**A/N: I just felt like putting this at the end…. Yes, the original idea of the scene was taken from the beautiful movie 'The Lake House' because I absolutely love that scene. Yes, the book Jane gets is 'Persuasion' by Jane Austen – also mentioned in the scene of the movie – and the song they dance to is 'Come away with Me' by Norah Jones. Of course, I don't own a single thing.**


End file.
